kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 54
さん|Konbanwa Rengoku-san}} is the fifty-fourth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary The chapter begins with Tanjiro, Inosuke, and Zenitsu standing in front of a train. Inosuke, who has no idea what a train is, describes it as the master of the land and plans to attack it. Zenitsu tries to explain it as a steam engine, but Tanjiro interjects by suggesting that it is a guardian spirit and that they should not attack it. Zenitsu finally explains that it is a vehicle that carries people. Unsurprisingly, Inosuke charges headfirst into the side of the train, which causes a run-in with the police due to the fact that they have swords and also the fact that Inosuke headbutted the train. Soon after, Zenitsu explains that the Demon Slayer Corps are not officially recognized government and that they should conceal the fact that they carry swords. Tanjiro also notes the train is called the 'Infinite Train' and that Rengoku has probably boarded it already, as Zenitsu proceeds to buy tickets for the train. As they enter the train, Inosuke is his own boisterous self, screaming about being inside the train and causing a ruckus. Zenitsu asks about Rengoku and Tanjiro describes him as someone with flashy hair and notes that he is very close. The trio suddenly hear loud clamors of "Tasty!" inside the train and trace it to Rengoku. He is described as a glutton by Zenitsu upon meeting. Tanjiro inquires about his 'Dance of the Fire God' to Rengoku, but he admits that he has never heard of Dance of the Fire God before. Rengoku expresses his delight in its application in battle before suggesting that Tanjiro become his Tsuguko. He explains that users of Breath of Flames have become Pillars in every generation. He also adds that the Basic Breaths comprise of Flame, Water, Wind, Stone, and Thunder and that those other breaths are derived from them (e.g. Mist is derived from Wind and so forth). He proceeds to ask Tanjiro about his blade, remarking that no Pillar has ever had a black blade and that he is unknowledgeable in the swordsmanship of the Tanjiro's sword. Rengoku then reveals he was sent here due to the fact that 40 people have disappeared on this train and that none of the swordsmen have ever returned. Suddenly, the conductor appears in order to confirm the passengers' tickets. Subsequently, Tanjiro describes smelling a foul like odor. As the conductor lifts his head, he shows a weak and queasy expression. Rengoku takes notice of this and suggests that the conductor stands down. As demon appears from the opposite end of the train, Rengoku notes that he was unable to sense him, but proceeds to draw his sword and manages to finish the demon with First Style: Sea of Fire (ノ Ichi no kata: Shiranui). Much to their awe, the trio acclaim Rengoku to train them to which he agrees. Thus, attributing them to call him 'Aniki'. Subsequently, Rengoku and the trio fall asleep on the train. The chapter ends with Enmu looking over them as he states "being able to die while dreaming is a blessing". Characters in Order of Appearance * Inosuke Hashibira * Tanjiro Kamado * Zenitsu Agatsuma * Kyojuro Rengoku * Enmu Events Navigation ru:Глава 54 Category:Chapters Category:Demon Train Arc